1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for remotely controlling equipment by manipulation of components such as valves, handles, arms, covers, switches, and the like, through a mechanical linkage such as cables, rods, or arms. The invention relates in particular to devices which remotely control the condition of such equipment, in the manners described, and wherein means is provided to shift the device from one mode of operation requiring a certain pattern of adjustment, such as a single resting position, to another mode of operation requiring a separate pattern of adjustment, such as multiple resting positions.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is known to provide a mechanically linked control for the remote operation of various types of equipment requiring the manipulation of devices such as valves, handles, arms, covers, switches and the like. For example, it has been known to remotely control such equipment through the application of a lever assembly comprising a control handle attached to a lever which linearly positions a control plunger as the lever rotates. However, such prior art lacks the capability to retain the control plunger in a desired position, and, therefore, lacks the utility of the remote valve control assembly.
It is also known to provide a control assembly comprising a control handle tube and inner handle rod which is inserted through the control handle tube, and having an engagable detent pin which engages an exterior detent slide. Such prior art devices have the ability to retain the control plunger in a desired position. However, they lack the capability to be shifted to another mode of operation, where different positions may be selected. This factor increases the manufacturing cost, and, therefore, the cost to the consumer, while decreasing the utility of the prior art devices. Additionally, such prior art devices lack the protection of the present invention against damage caused by foreign materials because many of the components of the known remote valve controls are exposed.